His Butler, His Master
by WoundedBlackWing
Summary: An insight about how Sebastian and Ciel see each other and their relationship.
1. His Butler, Playing Game

**His Butler, His Master**

Disclaimer : Too bad Kuroshitsuji is not mine

Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel

Summary : Drabble about what Sebastian and Ciel thought about each other and relationship they have.

**His Butler, playing game**

Sebastian watches as his master, Ciel Phantomhive dancing with Lady Elizabeth and couldn't help but feel amused. His master can dance well enough, no one would realize he just learn how to dance few hours ago. But that's to be expected from his master, he might be seems fragile outside, yet so strong, smart and mature inside.

Ciel Phantomhive, at the age of 12, already becomes the head of Phantomhive family, the president of Phantom company and queen's watchdog. In the eyes of outsider, they see Ciel gain everything he has now because he was the only one Phantomhive alive. Stupid humans, Sebastian think, why can't they use their brain to actually think and not being fooled by appearance? Even it's true what his master has now is inheritance, can't they see what he really capable of? Ciel Phantomhive is able to have everything he has now because he was more than able to handle the burden that came along with Phantomhive's name.

Yes, his master is able to do all the work, even the dirty one, especially the dirty one, when he acts as the queen's watchdog. Ciel Phantomhive is 12 years old, the age when normal child playing around, smile, laugh and just _not_ know the dark side of the world, but things is different for his master. When the other child is play outside, his master is taking care of company business. When the other child smiling innocently, childishly, his master smiling in wicked way, claiming to forget how to smile in happiness. When the other child is soaked in the rain, his master soaked in blood. Sebastian smile devilishly, oh yes, his master is soaked in blood, his own and other's blood. The very first time they meet, his master soaked in blood, even now he still is, and he was sure, until the end the blood will never wash away.

Sebastian has watched many human for so very long time, yet no one as interesting as his master now. Never before mere human, even the adult one is able to keep up with him in his games, he always had upper hand and it _always_ so boring that make him end it quickly. But his master now is different, more than 2 years already they playing their game, yes, their, with Ciel Phantomhive, it's not his game anymore but _theirs_. And for all this time, his master always manage to surprise him in one way or another, sometime he win, the other time he lose. It was so much fun, thrill, to actually keep playing each other in their devious game. Sometime the game is simple, harmless, even ridiculous one, but most time, it's about live and death, wicked satisfaction, painful, dangerous, complicated mind game, in order to test each other limit.

There are no spoken rules in their game, they must figure it by their own, they never mention when one of their game start and when it finish, they know and understand. The funny thing is, in their game, they trust each other as much as they didn't trust. The one who let's his guard down is going to lose, and the one who too confident is going to lose too, the one who didn't trust each other is the loser and the one who trust too much is going regret it. A moment's hesitation is mistake, and mistake is not acceptable. In the game of chess, Ciel Phantomhive is the King, the King that'll manipulated the other pieces, Sebastian is the Knight, the Knight that can do the same but not like ordinary simple chess, this Knight is able to bring down his own King. The King and the Knight can use each other, can work together and more than able to destroy each other if the time come. In this chess game, the enemy is so many and most of them still remain invisible. Let's see which will come first, will the King able to defeat his enemy? Or will the enemy able to crumble his throne? Or will the Knight bring down his King? The game will not over until the winner said "checkmate".

No one beside them aware about their secret games, even though sometime it's plain to see if someone looking hard enough, it's a wonder why no one realize it until now. Sometimes an unexpected game is taking place, usually not started by them, at game like this, they more than willingly to work together but still search for a hole for them to play their own game by their own rule. But most of this kind of game is no where as interesting as theirs, so they just end it quickly so another game can be played.

The dance is over and Ciel glance at his direction. Their eyes meet and both know, Ciel is the winner in this dancing game, he actually manage to dance without making fool of himself. Sebastian bow a little and smirking in arrogance manner, as to say that his master can dance because _he_ is the one who teach him, Ciel gave an glare and their next game already started. Really --- both of them love their game too much.

000

I fall in love in Kuroshitsuji since the very first time I watch the anime, it's so cool, deep and dark, my favorite kind! By the way, I always wondering, can Ciel see with both of his eyes? Or is the right one has turn blind since the contract was there?


	2. His Master, Prisoner

**His Butler, His Master**

Disclaimer : Too bad Kuroshitsuji is not mine

Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel

Summary : Drabble about what Sebastian and Ciel thought about each other and relationship they have.

**His Master, prisoner**

Ciel Phantomhive look around the room, trying to find something interesting to stare at, those guys in front of him is not a nice view. Out of habit, Ciel make a mental note of the room, there's antique standing watch in the room, a bunch of rose in vase, fireplace in wall next to his right, a desk and sofa, some painting and other ornaments. He frowned, wondering who design this room, its not that ugly, yet its not beauty either, or was it because those people in this room with him that make this room seems uglier? Well, at least they have nice dogs, Ciel always like dogs, preferably the black one, he himself have one before, by the name of Sebastian.

Speaking of Sebastian, where is that demon now? He should have realized by now that his master is kidnapped. Ciel look at the clock and feel annoyed, the apple and raisin dip pie he should have enjoyed along with his afternoon tea is long gone by now. His captor, Ferro family, Azzurro Vener speaks again, something about Phantomhive's family. Really, how can he be this careless? Being kidnap by the rat he should exterminated. He didn't expect the rat will act this quickly, this is mistake in his part and he swear he'll never make same mistake again.

The rat rambling again, how stupid the rat was, like he, Ciel Phantomhive would ever conspiring with filthy disgusting rat. The rat is threatening him now, really, just how much stupider this rat can be?

"It would be nice if cute little puppies were able to 'fetch'." Is all I say, and that filthy rat kick me. Damn, its hurt, this is nothing compare with what I had experience, still, he would pay dearly for doing this to me. The rat is talking on the phone, heh, he sound panic, it would appear that 'go fetch' has failed. Looks like I'm gonna be picked up soon, the rat is really pale when I make a bark sound, he then mobilize his army to defend the mansion, at time like this I pitied them who didn't know _what_ they'll soon dealing with.

As the sound of battle raging outside, Ciel Phantomhive mind wandered around to the very first time he heard that kind of sound. The beginning of his never ending nightmare, the day that make him become like this, the path of no return. But don't get him wrong, Ciel Phantomhive is not regretting over the past, he did not hesitance, he will continue moving onward on this dark, bloody path. The pain of the beating he feel now is just another reminder, and sometime he need this kind of pain, not only because to make him stronger, but this is also one of the game they play, even this kind of game is really boring one.

The sound of gunshot is quieting down, this boring game will end soon, if, the so called butler of his did not playing around too much. He can hear the door is open and his butler voice followed, oh so politely talking with the rat, even it was so bloodily oblivious to Ciel that Sebastian was mocking him. Ciel have to confess that he was a little surprise seeing so many bullets piercing through his butler body, not expecting that, maybe this rat is not in the lowest level of stupidity, one level above maybe. Ciel suppressing the urge to roll his eyes when Sebastian fall down to the floor, see? Just like he thought, Sebastian is enjoying this and playing his own game, even though Ciel is not in the mood to play another game now. But Ciel know better, Sebastian has started this game and he must carry on

"Hey. How much longer do you intend to play around for? Do you plan on sleeping on that hard floor? Hurry up and get rid of these guy here."

Sebastian finally get up and do his job, but I know, this game not end yet. He still fooling around and damn him for acting like he does care when his eyes showing how much he enjoying this. I know, he know I know, he wants me to know how much empty his words is, how much he enjoying our twisted mind game and to remind me of where we stand. Huh, like I _ever_ forget that. I know he know, I know he want me to order him to end this game.

"Young master. Do you need me to save you?" Sebastian really do his best to mock him.

Well then "I order you to come and save me!" if that's what he wants, I'll let him have it this time. It doesn't mean that I like it, payback going to be sweet, like apple and raisin dip pie I miss this afternoon.

The sound of gunshot is ringing in my head, Azzurro Vener is gonna pay for almost damaging my hearing, and I'll make sure Sebastian have his fair share as well. I can feel the shiver run through his body and he scream in pain when Sebastian twisted his arm pretty nicely. He screamed even more, rambling around out of fear and pain, he was pathetic, he really on the lowest level of stupidity after all. I don't feel any slight of pity toward him, for he did not know what fear and pain _really_ means, not in the way I know it very well.

"It is regrettable but … this game is about to end."

As Sebastian ending the game, once again Ciel mind wandering around. Has it been more than 2 years already? Since the days he spends in that living hell? Since the day he made the deal with the devil in front of him? Since he used of sound of death and smell of blood? Since he becomes prisoner forever?

Ciel is aware of that fact so much, the fact that he is a prisoner. No, he didn't talk about this kidnapping. What he talk is about the prisoner of his own past that make it the only chain for him to live, to get revenge to those who responsible. About prisoner of what he had experience that make he what he now, the past that will haunting him forever. About prisoner of his own grudge, his own feeling, his closed, dark, bloodily world. About prisoner of Phantomhive's name he carried. And mostly, about prisoner of Sebastian. Yes, Ciel Phantomhive is Sebastian's prisoner, the contract bind him to the devil forever. Ciel never really care about concept of forever before, but after Sebastian, he can't help but wonder.

But this is what he choice, his own choice that make him prisoner now. This world is not his prison, he was the one who lock himself in his own prison. He is the one who choose to stay alive, he choose to make the deal, he choose to get revenge, he choose to be what he now. He's not afraid, he was terrified, more he realize how big flow he getting himself into, more he aware of his enemies, more he know about what his butler able to do. Yet, he will never stop walking forward, for the path he choose, and no matter what will happen, no matter the consequence, he will not stop.

His body is still kid, but not his mind, he need Sebastian, but he is not powerless. Ciel Phantomhive is prisoner forever by choice, but it doesn't mean he will give up, nor he'll gonna just stay still and accept his fate. Just you see what this prisoner can and will do.

000

Thank you so much for the review, I'm glad you like it. I hope this one won't disappoint you all. Next chapter will take more time, I need to find someone to beta me, I was so suck at grammar, not just in this story, but my other too. Anyone can help?


	3. His Butler, a Player

**His Butler, His Master**

Disclaimer : Too bad Kuroshitsuji is not mine

Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel

Summary : Drabble about what Sebastian and Ciel thought about each other and relationship they have.

**This story is BETA by blacksakibou.**

**His Butler, a Player**

Another morning has come, and the sun has risen. As the butler of the Phantomhive household, Sebastian is, of course, the first person awake and ready to face the day. As he gets dressed, he wonders what kind of disaster he will have to face today. Every day is a disaster for the Sebastian. The cause, you ask? Four servants who are less help than they should be, and a selfish master who often causes trouble just to make the butler's day more challenging.

Sebastian walks out from his room and meets in the kitchen with the four other servants. He assigns them all a few daily tasks to do, although he knows that in the end, he will be the one fixing the mistakes they are bound to make and completing the tasks himself. Next he prepares breakfast and a morning tea, puts it on the tea-cart with a folded newspaper and brings it to Ciel's room, to wake his young master.

Sebastian knocks on the door before letting himself in and announcing, "Good morning, Young Master. It is time to wake up now." He opens the heavy curtains to let the sunlight in, "Today's weather is pleasant." He lets a small smile grace his lips as Ciel rubs his eyes and stretches his body, much like a cat would. His master is always so adorable in the mornings.

After the young master finishes his tea and breakfast, he helps Ciel change into his day clothes. Secretly, it is one of his favorite tasks. Not only does he get to see and touch his master's lithe body as he dresses him, but he also gets to see that beautiful purple eye that is currently uncovered, the eye-patch that usually covers it lying on the bedside table. The eye that holds the brand of their contract will meet Sebastian's own red irises, and some kind of satisfied, dominant, possessive feeling will grip hold of him. That eye is proof of their contract, a reminder that Ciel Phantomhive is _his_, the demon within him growls with satisfaction. He likes to gaze at that eye every opportunity that he gets. He hides his thoughts, not allowing his expression to change as he ties the eye-patch for the young boy. He looks forward to seeing that lovely eye again tonight.

After completing a few more of his daily tasks, he brings the letters Ciel received today to said master. Most of the letters are invitations, to balls, parties; things that Ciel will toss away without a second glance. The sudden stopping of his master's tossing of letters makes Sebastian raise his head from the 'Rejected' list he had created. In Ciel's hand lay an envelope with the royal seal; it seems that the Queen has another order for her watchdog.

As Sebastian drives the carriage, he thinks about his master, who is sitting inside the cab. Ciel Phantomhive is the Queen's watchdog, an extremely loyal one who will do anything Her Majesty orders him to. Sebastian does not like dogs; he prefers cats. Cats are cute, mysterious, and unpredictable; cats are not fully loyal to their owners like a dog is. Maybe that is the reason why the butler does not like dogs; somehow, he can't stand the brainless loyalty they show to their masters. Cats are like demons, which can change from one master to another easily.

Ciel is just like a dog. His undying loyalty to the Queen makes Sebastian feel sick. But Ciel is also very similar to a cat, because he, too, is cute, mysterious and unpredictable. That's why Sebastian finds his master so fascinating. He hates the 'dog part' of his master, and loves the 'cat part' of him.

The carriage stops in front of the Phantomhive townhouse in London. Sebastian opens the carriage door for his master and comments, "Young Master, it's been a while since you last went outside of the mansion, hasn't it?"

Despite Sebastian hating when his master acts as the Queen's watchdog, he enjoys having time spent alone with Ciel for those few days or even a week, depending on how much time is needed to finish the job. Sometimes, however, this particular type of situation takes place. Just when they have some quiet, peaceful time away from everything and everyone else, it's all shattered when a disaster like this comes. Sebastian immediately greets them like a good butler would do, while he internally growls in anger and disappointment. Just as his master said, of all the people that they did not want to see, those people are all here.

As his master and the (uninvited) guests talk about the local murders of prostitutes, Sebastian ponders on the (unwanted) people gathering in the house. Angelina Durless, known as Madam Red, is Ciel's aunt from his mother's side. Her nick name fits her perfectly, as she always wears red to match the color of her hair. She certainly loves Ciel and likes to spoil him with affection, even when Ciel doesn't want it. Maybe Sebastian can grow to like her; red is, after all, the color of blood, his favorite color. Now, if only she could keep her hands to herself and not on his backside. Lau is also there. He is the manager of the English branch of the Chinese Foreign Trade, and Sebastian doesn't like him. Lau hides it well, but Sebastian is a demon and can smell the opium and blood lingering on the man. Lau may look cheerful, easygoing and act a little slow, but there is a certain darkness inside this man and he cannot be trusted fully. He could easily betray a friend if it was to his benefit, and the Young Master better be careful around this man. The main reason of his dislike toward Lau is because he will sometimes touch the Young Master while provoking and teasing him. The touch is always a light one, but Sebastian still doesn't like it one bit. The last (unwanted) guest is Grell Sutcliff, Madam Red's clumsy, useless butler that is so different from himself. But Sebastian knows better; Grell is not a human. Sebastian knows who he really is and he reeks of blood, just like Madam Red.

Sebastian must suppress a smile when his master starts talking of "Jack the Ripper." He wonders when his adorable Young Master will realize that the killer is right in this very room with him. This game will certainly be an interesting one. It is the perfect game to see how his master will react when having to face someone that is so close to him. Ciel said he didn't care if he didn't care, even if he had to bring down the people around him. Now was the chance to prove his words.

After talking for some time, decided to head to the Undertaker's place, accompanied by Madam Red, Lau, and Grell. Sebastian didn't hate the Undertaker, but he wasn't particularly fond of him. He was a weird man, unpredictable, and sometimes even a little scary. He was the kind of human you'd be better off having nothing to do with. When the Undertaker asks for a "first rate laugh," Sebastian can't think anything but, _Could this human get any weirder?_ As expected, Lau is the first person to step up to the plate, and his joke (if you could call it that) is absolutely pathetic. Then comes Madam Red's extremely vulgar, dirty joke. Sebastian has to cover his Young Master's ears so that Ciel will not be damaged for life. In the end, Sebastian is the one forced to tell a joke so that the game can continue.

The information the Undertaker gives is quite interesting. Sebastian never knew that Madam Red and her so-called butler liked to take women's wombs. In the carriage, Ciel, Madam Red and Lau continue talking. Sebastian pretends like he doesn't know yet, wondering when his master will realize that the game has begun. To make the game more interesting, he volunteers to investigate all of the suspects. Since his mood is improving, maybe he will be kind enough to drop his master a little hint to find within the reports.

000

Ok, chapter 3 finally here. Take me quite long, huh? This chapter background is Jack the Ripper case, volume 2 in manga. And thanks to **blacksakibou**, the one who Beta this chapter for me, finally the grammar mistake I always made can be fixed. I hope you will enjoy this one.


	4. His Master, a Lady?

**His Butler, His Master**

Disclaimer : Too bad Kuroshitsuji is not mine

Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel

Summary : The insight about Sebastian and Ciel thought about each other and the relationship they have.

**This story is BETA by saphirablossom.**

**His Master, a Lady?**

Ciel had never felt as humiliated as this in his life before. Of course, there had been 'that month' but it had been more bent on pain and suffering than humiliation. But this? This was different, this was so much more embarrassing, to the point where he wanted nothing more than to run away, to lock himself in some dark place and never show himself in public ever again.

Ciel Phantomhive was the head of the Phantomhive family. Ciel Phantomhive was the president of the largest confectionary toy company in England. Ciel Phantomhive was the Queen's royal watchdog. Despite his mere 12 years of age, Ciel Phantomhive was a noble man with a high sense of pride! Ciel Phantomhive was most certainly NOT supposed to dress like THIS!

As the carriage fast approached their destination, Ciel cursed his rotten fate for the umpteenth time. In front of him, Sebastian remained calm, but Ciel knew better: his demon butler must have been laughing so very hard on the inside. Ciel glared at him, knowing full well that Sebastian was enjoying his misery very, very much. No one else seemed to realize the hard grip of Ciel's hand digging into his side nor the wicked glint that shone in Sebastian's eyes, accompanied by his ever-lasting smile. The glare-and-smile contest between the master and the butler remained in faction until they finally reached their destination.

"A lady should not be shouting in such a loud fashion." Sebastian said when Ciel protested against Madam Red's insistent fawning on his behalf.

Sebastian's tone was seemingly calm and polite, even though he was actually mocking him, teasing him. Ciel would not say anything that could be perceived as openly rude nor snap at Sebastian as long as they found themselves in other people's company. Sebastian knew this and he was using said information to his full advantage.

And when Ciel protested again, Sebastian pushed the cork further; "Did Young Master not say so before? To use any means necessary?" Sebastian was really enjoying this down to his very core. He smiled once again, and Ciel, as such, dared Sebastian to call him "My Lady." The only reason Ciel hadn't snapped right up until now was because he was planning on how to get his revenge on Sebastian later. But really, he didn't know whether to be glad or not that no one had yet realized that he was, in fact, not actually a lady. Well, he was aware that his face seemed to behold more than a few distinctive feminine features, some had even called him beautiful before, but god damn it, he still had his pride as a man, a noble man at that!

Speaking of his disguise of the moment, what did Sebastian actually think about it? Entertaining? Obviously. Funny? No doubt. But there was something in Sebastian's eyes, something Ciel couldn't fully understand. When Sebastian had seen him like this for the first time, his eyes drinking in Ciel's form had felt hot and uncomfortable. Something in those red eyes made Sebastian more of a demon than he usually seemed to be , but the odd thing was, Ciel did not feel scared. No, instead it generated a funny, peculiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ciel wondered if Sebastian had done something to him without him realizing it, but that couldn't be possible, right?

Ciel then wondered why he even cared about what Sebastian thought? Why was it bothering him in first place anyway? And why was the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach resurfacing when he thought about the way Sebastian seemed to be looking at him?

Ciel started complaining again to hide the fact that he could practically feel Sebastian's eyes on him and the knowledge made him almost shiver. Maybe Sebastian really had done something to him. He was a demon after all. Ciel even began talking about his fiancée to hide the emotions he was truly feeling, but for Elizabeth to really be here? Here at this very party? While he was dressed like this? He must really be cursed.

If Ciel hadn't been as panicked as he was, he might have realized the fact that Sebastian was as surprised as he was, and a little panicked too, if only for a mere second. Elizabeth was quite persistent, and he was having a hard time trying to get away from her. Even though they'd finally found Viscount Druitt, he had no choice but to run away again. In the end, he had been forced to dance with Sebastian... and there it was again, that something in Sebastian's eyes that he couldn't understand.

He felt so embarrassed: not only did he have to dance the lady's part of the dance; he also had to endure Sebastian holding onto him as they danced. It didn't make any sense; Sebastian had touched him numerous times before after all. These two trains of thought that were currently trotting about in his head made his face feel hot, and so he hurried to say something so as to hide the real reason behind his blushing face. And then something strange happened again, when he said that there wouldn't be a second time: Sebastian's tone as he replied had somehow sounded funny in his ears. Had Sebastian been human, Ciel would have interpreted that tone as disappointment or regret. But that was just impossible, Sebastian wasn't human, and then again, why would Sebastian be disappointed anyway?

Maybe he wasn't in his right mind tonight. But of course, who would be in their right mind when wearing a dress like this?

At least, it seemed as if all the dress-induced fuss, the running-away-from-Elizabeth episode, and the dancing hadn't been in vain. The target, Viscount Druitt was actually heading his way. Sebastian hurried and excused himself so as to assure him of being alone with the Viscount. He held himself back from forcing his hand away when the Viscount kissed it, and what with this 'robin' name of his? When the Viscount began touching his waist, Ciel kept telling himself that he had to endure it, despite the fact that he was at limit of his patience.

Apparently, Ciel wasn't only drawing from his last bits of patience, but also his last bits of luck as well by the looks of it, because he can see Elizabeth getting close. Fortunately for him, Sebastian skillfully managed to avert Elizabeth's attention from him, so he did his best to convince the Viscount as well, even though he had goose bumps all over his body because of his own act.

As the Viscount brought him to the back room, Ciel couldn't help but wonder; why did he develop goose bumps when he was with the Viscount, but not when he was with Sebastian? When the Viscount touched his waist again, he shivered in disgust. Sebastian had been touching him there too, when they'd been dancing, and yet he experienced a different kind of shiver, and it definitely wasn't disgusting. Maybe it was because it was Sebastian, someone who'd always been by his side for almost 2 years now? But, then again, Sebastian never touched him any more than was strictly necessary, and he was used to Sebastian's touch. So why did it seem to be so important tonight?

Ciel decided that there was something undeniably wrong with him tonight. Distracted by his tumultuous thoughts, he failed to acknowledge the strange, sweet smell coming from the far side of the room until it was too late.

000

Finally chapter 4 is here. I love Ciel in dress, it fit him so cutely. Thank you very much to **saphirablossom** for Beta this one for me. This part actually isn't finished yet, but unfortunately, I have to end it here. Will be continue in the next chapter, next one will be still on Ciel POV with extra from Sebastian POV.


	5. His Master, a Lady? Part B

**His Butler, His Master**

Disclaimer : Too bad Kuroshitsuji is not mine

Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel

Summary : The insight about Sebastian and Ciel thought about each other and the relationship they have.

**This story is BETA by saphirablossom.**

**His Master, a Lady? (Part B)**

The sound of harsh panting fills the room "Seba-Sebastian …" he moaned softly.

"Come, put your hands up against the wall …" said Sebastian "Please relax a little."

"N-no more! I can't take it anymore!" protested Ciel, the sweat trickling down his body. The feeling was too much for him to bear "…no more … It feels terrible …" his body was shaking.

"Please bear with it a little longer. You'll get used to it."

His face was extremely flushed "Ah … But …!!" No, Ciel couldn't hold it in anymore, he had endured it long enough but he just couldn't take it much longer. He could feel it, it was going to come out, he was going to explode! "I said my organs are coming right out!!!!!" The damned corset was going to kill him!

"There has yet to be a woman whose organs came out because of a corset." said Sebastian calmly as he tightened the corset.

"ARGHHHH!!"

Ciel awoke abruptly, his breathing harsh , "It was a … dream?" he said, attempting to calm his breathing; it seemed as if for next few days, he'd have another nightmare to worry about. A nightmare concerning corsets, lessons in walking in a lady-like fashion, fitting dress after dress, dancing waltz after waltz, and, most unfortunately, lessons in seductions of every sort. He attempted to move, but soon saw that he couldn't. He then realized that he was, in fact, bound by ropes.

It was dark … he supposed that he'd been blind folded. The ropes binding his wrists and arms made him remember about the corset and how painful it was to wear one. Pushing that thought aside, he starting analyzing his surroundings. He couldn't see anything but he could hear the sound of someone talking in his nearby surroundings. Ciel concentrated his hearing and sure enough, he successfully recognized Viscount Druitt's voice. He was talking about some item.

"You may choose to keep her in the cage, or you may feel the need play with her to your heart's content. Naturally, she could be used in a ceremony of occult nature. Or parts of her could be sold according to what is in vogue at the moment on the black market." Said the Viscount.

"What…" could it mean …?

"This is a hard to get item! Her eyes are bright and beautiful, the color of the sea, yet she sports locks of the deepest emerald green, contrasting with the color of the forest. Now, if you please, I will proceed to show everyone the masterpiece to behold tonight."

It was an underground auction, there was absolutely no doubting it! He could feel the cloth that had been used to blind fold him as it was slowly removed. Good. Viscount Druitt would sourly regret his actions against the Phantomhive earl tonight. Ciel pushed away the painful memories that surfaced because of what the Viscount had said before about 'use her to your heart's content'. Cage, to your heart's content, ceremony, those were the key to opening his Pandora's Box.

In any matter, it seemed that the Viscount was the one who'd been killing prostitutes and selling their organs in the underground auctions. Ciel opened his eyes slowly "Sebastian, I'm here." He called out softly. And in matter of seconds, the room became dark. Ciel waited patiently, while he impassively listened to the panicked wails and screams coming from the crowd of people below. When he could see again, he found Sebastian standing beside him; he had no need to look around the room to know that his butler already taken care of everyone in the room.

"Really … Apart from getting caught, you haven't accomplished anything. You really are … You thought that if I came to do your bidding, you could afford to be so careless?"

Ciel didn't know why Sebastian even bothered to ask the question when he knew the answer all too well. The only reason Ciel could think of was because Sebastian wanted Ciel to remember by what exactly they were bound. But it wasn't as if he'd forget such a thing, in any matter.

"As long as we have this contract, you will come to me no matter where you are, correct?" How could he ever forget, even for just a second anyway? He met Sebastian's gaze, letting him know quite clearly that he was not in the mood for any of the mind games Sebastian was prone to playing.

Slowly, the mischievous smile Ciel had always despised returned to grace his butler's face "… Why, of course …" Sebastian's voice was sweet as honey in appearance, but withheld that sly bit of venom that he assumed was customary to all demons. The contract was a 'scar' that the demon left on his 'prey' so as to avoid losing the person he'd contracted with, or rather, his next satisfying meal. The contract had great authoritative power over the demon. Yet, on the other hand … he would never be able to escape from the demon. Ciel was well aware of that fact. But even if he hadn't been, he'd never had any intention of running away from Sebastian anyway. As long as Sebastian respected his part of the contract until the end, he would respect his also. He tried not to think about what would happen to him when that time came.

"I will follow you wherever you go. Until the very end" Yes, he was sure Sebastian would do just that. "Even if I were to be shattered to pieces, I would never leave your side. I will follow you to the very depths of hell." Even though Ciel's face didn't show any kind of emotion, his heart became warm at those words. It was not a good thing to feel at all, especially considering the fact that the speaker of such kind words happened to be a demon.

"I would never lie to you Young Master. Not like those humans." Sebastian continued, as if reading his mind. But no, Ciel didn't think that Sebastian was lying; what worried him was the importance he attributed to the role the demon played in his life.

"That's good then. Only you cannot lie to me, that is absolute!" He'd had, and _still _had enough lies in his life already. He didn't need anymore lies coming from someone so close to him, especially if that person was Sebastian. Sometimes it frightened him, how much trust he put in his butler, how dependent he was to the demon. No one should feel safe in presence of a demon, no one should enjoy the said demon's presence, but he, against all common sense, was.

"Yes, My Lord."

**KuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsuji**

_Okay, this part is not based off the manga and I made it up myself. Just an extra from Sebastian's POV about what happened after the auction. Hope you like it. Enjoy!_

**KuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsuji**

Sebastian carried Ciel as they leapt into the night, almost unable to hold back a smile. So his master hadn't realized that Viscount Druitt was not the real culprit. When would his master realize his mistake? Should he generously open his master's eyes on the situation? He eyed his master from the corner of his eye. No, he shouldn't. He would let his master enjoy this 'victory' for a little while. Besides, he had a strange feeling that the real culprit would surely strike again shortly. He'd make sure he was present when his master discovered the truth. Oh, he would certainly get angry at him, but then again, his master had never given him any orders concerning his 'mistake'. Just now, his had ordered him not to tell lies. He had not lied, yet he hadn't told the truth either. Oh, he had no intentions of disappointing his master, he just wanted his highly amusing game to continue.

Sebastian could feel the fabric of his master's dress caressing his face because of the wind. That reminded him of what exactly his master wearing right now and another smile found its way to his face. Ciel caught sight of that "What are you smiling at?"

"Pardon me, I never knew my smile could bother you so much, My Lady." He called his master a lady on purpose, only to see that glare and cute pout forming on his face. He bet his master didn't know that his response only pushed Sebastian further in his teasing, out of satisfaction.

"I order you to never call me lady ever again!" My, my, his master was already losing his patience. Sebastian's smile just grew wider "What are you smiling at!?" snapped his master again.

Sebastian didn't answer, instead he shifted his master in his arms. Ciel gasped in surprise, clutching Sebastian's shoulder to steady himself. He glared at Sebastian in a what-do-you-think-you-are-doing way. "Pardon me, your squirming just made my hold on you slip a little, Young Master."

"I'm not squirming!" Ah, there it was again, the adorable red on his master's face. How endearing. "Stop smiling!"

"Is that an order?"

Ciel glared at him again "Whatever, I'm too tired to argue with you." His master said, clearly annoyed. The silence that followed lasted until they reached the mansion. He didn't put Ciel down until they'd arrived in his master's bedroom.

Ciel immediately took off his wig, in the bed his night clothes were already waiting; how typical, as expected, his butler was always top notch and ever-prepared. Ciel turned his back to Sebastian and waited, Sebastian's smile growing more and more as each second passed by. Before his master could complain again, he stood before his master's back and pulled down the hidden zipper as slowly as he could.

As much as he loved undressing his master, tonight he was reluctant to pull the dress off. His master was so beautiful, dressed in that way; he'd always thought that his master would look good in a dress, but not _this_ good. Thanks to Madam Red, he at last had an opportunity to enjoy his master in a dress that fit him so perfectly. His master looked so stunning tonight.

Ciel suddenly turned his head to look at him with an annoyed look on his face; Sebastian expected him to get angry at his lack of speed, but he surprisingly guessed wrong. "We've leave Madam Red and Lau behind."

"Ah, so we have."

"Why didn't you remind me to tell them before?"

"Don't worry, Young Master, I already told them that we would leave first. They seemed to be enjoying the party and I thought Young Master would want to go home as soon as possible."

Ciel only 'Hnn'- ed in respond then turned his head front again "Hurry up and take this off of me."

Ciel failed to see the smirk forming on his butler's mouth at that sentence. Sebastian loved it when his master's word could be interpreted in 'another' way. "Please be patient, Young Master. You certainly don't want to see this gown destroyed, do you?"

"No! I don't care even if you rip it apart!" Sebastian's smirk grew even wider, if that was possible.

"Does the Young Master want me to rip the dress apart from his body? But then the dress would be rendered useless."

"It won't be used anymore anyway. I'll never wear anything like this again in my life!"

Sebastian reminded himself not to say that his master looked so good in a dress or he would remain angry for an outrageous amount of time. But, then again, an angry Ciel was cute as well. Finally the zipper was down fully, and Sebastian could see the back of corset he put on his master before and couldn't help but smirk again when he remembered the reaction he got from his master when he put the corset on. Ah, his master was an awful tease, even he himself did not realize that fact.

Ciel raised his hands and Sebastian pulled the dress off. He put the dress aside and began undoing the corset. After the corset was off, Ciel gave a sigh of relief; he could breathe properly again. Ciel turned to face him and raised his hands, Sebastian slowly pulling the gloves off one by one. Once Sebastian had put the gloves aside, Ciel sat atop the bed, Sebastian kneeling in front of him, starting to pull off his boots.

After he'd finished undressing his master, he picked up the clothes he'd already prepared and put them on the young, and desperately clueless boy. His master never showed any sign of shame when it came to showing his body to his butler. He never paid any attention to the (sometimes) lingering touches on his body. After all, his master had no clue of what sort of thoughts were trotting about behind his butler's calm face, thank goodness for that.

Putting his master in bed, Sebastian tidied the dress his master had worn before turning off the light. "Well then, good night Young Master." Ciel's only reply was a an unenthusiastic grumble.

Ciel must have been really tired, for him to fall asleep in a matter of seconds after closing his eyes, not even realizing that Sebastian hadn't left the room. Sebastian proceeded to walk closer to the bed and gazed upon his master's sleeping face. "My cute, adorable, naive master … I shall wait until the time you truly open your eyes to what you have yet to see." He whispered softly as he bent down to his master's ear "I shall wait, no matter how long it takes. But when your eyes open at last … waiting is no longer something I'll do."

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

Well, that's it for now. The second part of His Master, a Lady is finish, with extra made up story from Sebastian POV. Hope you all like the extra part I make, it was just come out from my mind when I thought about what happen afterwards. Next part will be on Sebastian POV and the last part of Jack the Ripper case.


	6. His Butler, Following Orders

**His Butler, His Master**

Disclaimer : Too bad Kuroshitsuji is not mine

Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel

Summary : The insight about Sebastian and Ciel thought about each other and the relationship they have.

**This story is BETA by saphirablossom.**

**His Butler, Following Orders**

When Ciel found out that Sebastian hadn't told him about what Sebastian already knew, he got exceedingly angry with him, but Sebastian's smile never faltered; after all it was Ciel's fault for not realizing the little game his butler had been playing, he underestimated Sebastian. But, as was expected of Ciel, he quickly calmed down and began to think clearly again, and as a result, now they were in the alley near the place where the next potential victim of Jack the Ripper resided. They were waiting.

Sebastian could feel that inside her home, Mary Jane Kelly was no longer alone, but he allowed himself to be distracted by the cat anyway. He was a demon after all, that woman was no one important, and Ciel had never ordered him to protect that woman. So he lay in wait and only moved when the screams of pain reached their ears. He knew the sight in that room would not be pretty at all, and he actually could have stopped Ciel before he'd opened that door, but he didn't. As a good butler should, he quickly covered Ciel's eye with his gloved hand; Ciel had seen enough of the carnage, and that was what he'd wanted.

Ciel had reacted violently at what he'd seen, and Sebastian's inner demoniac nature laughed in satisfaction. Ah, his Young Master was still so weak, to throw up just because of such a thing; perhaps he should make Ciel see more of these sorts of things, so as to make him get used to it slowly. Tainting the remaining innocence in his Young Master was such fun. Now one mustn't misunderstand him, he didn't want to destroy his master nor did he wish to dirty his soon-to-be feast; tainted and dirty were two very different things. Ciel was beautiful, but nothing was more beautiful than an already tainted and broken beauty, and that's what he was going to do, make Ciel more tainted and broken in the most beautiful way possible.

As he'd expected, Grell Sutcliff came out with his body covered in blood, finally revealing his true appearance and nature. They talked some more until Madam Red came out from behind Grell. Ciel removed the hand that was still covering his eye.

"In the name of Her Majesty and my own wretched name, I command you! Capture them!"

"Yes, My Lord."

And so the battle began. He was fighting against the freak god of death while his master was dealing with Madam Red. He was actually careless for a second; while fighting Grell, he'd been thinking about what his Young Master would do to Madam Red, and that careless second resulted in a wound. He was surprised when something flowed out from his wound, and he recognized the said thing as being his own memories. Grell then explained to him that is was what he called 'Cinematic Record'. Interesting, yet he didn't particularly like the method.

Grell's attack cornered him into the wall, that was when he learned that the death god's scythe could cut anything, perhaps even himself. But it was not his biggest concern as of now, since from the corner of his eye, he could see Ciel was talking with Madam Red. He was surprised when Ciel didn't shoot Madam when she attacked him suddenly, even though he had a gun hidden behind his back. When Madam shoved him into the wall, all the while choking him, Ciel still didn't do anything. "Young Master!" He shouted out for Ciel to shoot her already, but at the same moment he realized, that Ciel wouldn't shoot. What anidiot.

Sebastian moved to kill Madam, but Ciel forbade him to. He was angry, Sebastian was very angry, but not at Madam; he was furious at Ciel. He felt disappointed by Ciel's idiocy when he let Madam attack him, he felt betrayed, and never before had he felt any urge to do something very unpleasant to Ciel at such a high degree. He clutched at his wound so his good hand wouldn't reach for Ciel and hurt him. For the next few minutes, he did nothing but watch as the conversation progressed, while he calmed down and reminded himself of why he shouldn't kill Ciel or at least hurt him. Weak, foolish and weak little human.

As he watched Madam's last moments, he once again composed himself and began to act normal again, thought only on the outside, since the burning anger and disappointment towards Ciel had not subsided. He let Grell walk away and only watched as Ciel closed Madam's opened eyes.

"Sebastian … what are you doing?" Ciel said. "Like I said, take down Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet! Don't hesitate, hurry up and finish him!"

Those words and the look on Ciel's face made the anger and disappointment subside a little. "Yes, My Lord." Besides, beating Grell might be enjoyable enough to fix his mood. When Grell said that he was jealous of his and Ciel's relationship, Sebastian thought 'What an ironic things to say, since I feel like killing him right now': however another part of him said 'How could anyone understand our relationship when we ourselves do not really understand just what kind of relationship we actually have?'.

"As of now, everything of mine belongs to my master, including my body, my soul and even every single strand of my hair." Sebastian said 'After that, everything he has will be belong to me.' He thought.

"Following his orders as long as the contract is still in place is the art of being a butler." Sebastian said out loud, rather than continuing his internal monologue. 'And when our contract is complete, he will be the one following whatever I wish.' Ah, his mood was improving more and more as time passed by.

The fight with Grell continued, and Grell asked again, of why he'd become Sebastian. He smiled at that, the memory of the day they'd made the contact was resurfacing. "From the time when master addressed me as 'Sebastian', that sentence became the newly formed contract. Since that day I became 'Sebastian': I made a vow to the moon."

Grell manages to hurt him again, and Sebastian just laughs at Grell's reaction to his past 1 year of memories: he must pretty stupid if he thought he would be able to see Sebastian's memories freely. But this fight was getting boring, he would end it soon. Using his tailed coat, he managed to stop Grell's rotating scythe and beat him up with a smile on his face. Ah, what a refreshing thing to do. Now, the only thing left was to kill him using his beloved toy; too bad another god of death interfered.

He could only watch as the newly arrived God of Death beat Grell more, a not very friendly God of Death, Sebastian hated him instantly, and he was sure the feeling was reciprocated. After William left, in a better mood than before, he approached Ciel, acting like a good butler all over again. But he was pretty surprised when Ciel almost fell down and was even more surprised when Ciel slapped his hand away roughly.

"There's no need for you to support me. It's ok, I can stand by myself." Ah, his master was acting strong all over again, even if he'd almost collapsed just now. "I just … feel … A little tired, that's all …" How arrogant this human was, even though just now he hadn't even been able to pull a trigger. The anger was slowly building up again, and Sebastian needed to unleash it on his master, he would teach the human child the taste of his anger as gently as possible. He still was his master after all.

**KuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsuji**

At the funeral, when Ciel showed up bringing a crimson dress and red roses, Sebastian almost hadn't been able to control the urge to 'have a talk' with his master. A demon was attending a funeral? What a joke. Especially a funeral of a woman that had almost forced him to sacrifice his right hand to save his master, a woman that his master had refused to killed by his own hand, a woman that had made him ever so angry at his master.

When they were in front of Mary Jane Kelly's grave, faced with what Ciel had been saying, the urge to do _something _to his master resurfaced in Sebastian. He'd managed to control it more easily this time, waiting until the Undertaker had left.

"It was very kind of you." He'd said.

"For the hundredth time I'm not really all that kind …"

Sebastian cut in "You are kind, otherwise … wouldn't you just be a coward?" Sebastian constantly had to remind himself to be gentle: it was still the master after all.

He laughed at Ciel's reaction "Why didn't you pull the trigger? You let a relative die? I don't appreciate lies. That night, you wore a concealed gun." Guns were a human's invention to kill another, why hadn't he used it for its purpose? "However you hesitated, even when I insisted, you still would not fire. Tell me why?" Ciel didn't know how disappointed he made Sebastian feel "Was the thought of killing the Madam yourself, scary?" Was what Ciel had said before, that he didn't care even he had to face someone close to him, nothing but a big lie?

"Even if you did let an unknown woman die … killing someone from your own family was just too much in the end?" Was his master really that weak? The murderous intent was strong, Ciel's answer would decide whether Sebastian would end their contract soon or let him have another chance. Ciel's answer, needless to say, had quite surprised him, but he was not satisfied "Then explain why I was stopped." This time, Ciel's answer shocked him, he realized, he had lost this game, now he was the one who underestimated his master.

The murderous intent had not disappeared, but the reason was changing from anger and disappointment to slightly wounded pride. Yes, just now Ciel had managed to hurt his pride. Sebastian talked more to lure Ciel more into the darkness, into a deeper darkness where he would go to after he managed to destroy everything he had with his own hands. Then he would have nothing but Sebastian.

"This is an order. You shall never betray me. You shall never leave my side … no matter what!"

Sebastian bowed on his knee "Yes, My Lord." He'd seldom bowed this low before, but since Ciel has managed not only to beat him and impress him once more, but actually hurt his pride as a demon as well, Ciel was worthy of it now.

'If it's your wish, I will follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Even if the bodies pile up endlessly, above the bottomless pile of corpses … beside you as you lie softly down, I will be. Until I hear the words 'checkmate'.'

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

Jack the Ripper part finally done! Four chapters for one case are actually pretty much, but in this case it was fun to make things based on Ciel's and Sebastian's POV. This doesn't mean the other part about other case will be as much as this, depends on how my mind will work later. Anyway, Sebastian was really evil here, doesn't he? My devil side was laughing in delight, but I like make this part of Sebastian, hey, he was a demon, wicked and evil are his middle name. Hope you all didn't hate Sebastian in this chapter. Actually, in this chapter, I plan to use some kind of … 'nick name' for Grell since this one was from Sebastian POV, but I didn't want any Grell's fans out there hunt me down.

AU Kuroshitsuji will be coming soon. This story will be still continue so please continue reading it. Thank you for reading until now, hope you all will read and like my AU Kuroshitsuji, **Darkness Fall**.


	7. His Master, Disturbed

**His Butler, His Master**

Disclaimer : Too bad Kuroshitsuji is not mine

Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel

Summary : The insight about Sebastian and Ciel thought about each other and the relationship they have.

**This story is BETA by saphirablossom.**

**His Master, Disturbed.**

Another case has happened in London, this one was a strange one. A British citizen who had recently returned from India had been continuously attacked, stripped of everything and hung upside down from the eaves of the Hindustani coffee house in Portman Square. Since then, nobleman or soldiers who had returned from India were meeting the same fate. Those victims all had the same papers stuck to them.

"Watch this, you wild, pathetic chosen children of sloth and depravity. England is the motherland of the devil. It steals everything from you then forces its worthless, rotten and decadent culture upon you. To all the bitch-dominated idiots of this land, you are the ones who deserve the vengeance of Heaven! Now, the day has come!" That's what the paper said with the mark of a tongue at the bottom.

Actually, it was a kind of funny and ridiculous case for Ciel, but since it was Her Majesty's order, he had to make the case his concern. Phantomhive was the royal dog of the Queen after all. It was his job since the old pathetic hunting dogs, a.k.a Scotland Yard, had done nothing but make the mess even greater.

"The criminals are described as 'the chosen children of sloth and depravity', which is quite accurate. I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts." Ciel said as he read the report. The British empire's dominion of India. At the present time, a lot of British settlers are living in Britain's Indian colonies. The 3rd or the 4th child from the upper class families who couldn't afford luxurious lives in England could live like aristocrats in India. Those who returned from India were called Anglo Indian. Those who couldn't leave the latter lifestyle due to the luxury they found in India were called Indian upstarts.

Even though in truth Ciel had no problems with how the Indian upstarts ended up, an order was still an order, so he decided to pay Lau a visit.

"So you finally found this place, Earl. I always knew the day would come." The awful smell of opium and Lau's voice greeted him.

"And what kind of day is this?" The day when he found Lau surrounded with his girls while smoking his opium? But he ignored it so they could move on to business between the Earl of Phantomhive and the Shanghai mafia's Qingbang executive. Many people looked already half asleep in the room but Ciel paid no mind and just continued talking. However the tense atmosphere was gone when Lau asked him what incident he was talking about. Really, at time a like this, Ciel wondered why he bothered talking with Lau in the first place. But Ciel Phantomhive was not stupid, he knew, he shouldn't underestimate Lau. Often times Ciel wondered if Lau's stupid questions were genuine, or if he knowingly asked them just to purposely aggravate him. After all, someone like Lau could not be fully trusted.

Lau took them to walk as they were talking, and again, Lau made him angry by rendering them lost somewhere. Once again, Ciel found himself wondering whether Lau was that stupid or if he was testing him? When he was about to go back, he bumped into someone. Ciel was surprised when the Indian he bumped into screamed that his ribs had cracked and called out to his friends. Couldn't he have thought up a better lie? It was very damn oblivious that he was faking it.

"It seems we are caught amongst some irritating punks yet again, Young Master." Sebastian said, as unfortunately, such things had happened far too many times before. "Shall I …?"

"Dispose of them right away." Ciel blurted out, feeling annoyed. But before Sebastian could make his move, someone appeared and joined with the Indian punks. The fight between Sebastian and the Indian called Agni was as unexpected, as he was quick. Ciel felt like he was in the midst of a tumbling frenzy with how fast the fight was going while Sebastian was holding him one handedly; if he hadn't already been used to Sebastian's speedy moves, he would have long succumbed to dizziness. When Agni stopped attacking, Ciel demanded his butler to put him down and protested about how they were getting attacked despite the fact that they'd done nothing, except get hopelessly lost thanks to Lau.

Ciel could only stare with surprise when the arrogant Indian very easily changed his side and beat the Indian punks instead. Even Sebastian was speechless for a moment. In the end they could do nothing but watched until the two strange Indian gone. After they had delivered those beaten up Indian punks to the Yard, Ciel felt really tired and headed back to the mansion. His other four servant greeted them; they were brought along this time since the last time he and Sebastian left them, his home was in a horrible condition that made him and Sebastian's mood worse until all of the mess cleaned up.

Unfortunately, it seemed that trouble just loved him so much, since the two strange Indians who he met back then were now following him back home and had decided to stay. Ciel found out later that he was the prince of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Gandal. He felt the headache forming and his intuition told him that they would be troublesome. "Get Out!!"

**KuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsuji**

"Like I said, why do I have to take care of you?!" Ciel voiced his protest as he glared at the so-called prince. He was really pissed off now: not only had Soma suddenly come uninvited, but he also acted all almighty and the main problem was, he'd dared to called him a 'Midget'! Who did this person think he was?

But with that calm and arrogant face, Soma refuse to go and instead said that he'd saved him and it was Ciel's responsibility to pay his so-called help by letting them stay in the mansion. With a tired body and a headache that was starting to appear, Ciel forced himself to leave Soma for the night and deal with him later.

In the morning, Ciel was very surprised when Soma's butler, Agni wasn't it... was the one to wake him up. Ciel tried to free himself from Agni's grasp, as he didn't like anyone to touch him besides Sebastian, especially in the morning when he only wore his night clothes and no eye patch covering the contracted eye. It was a vulnerable time for him.

At breakfast time, Ciel's mood hadn't improved, and since when had Lau come to join them anyway? Sure, Lau was useful sometimes, but most of the time he was just a handful of troubles that nagged at him continuously. Lau was one of his pieces in the chess game that was his life, and he was the bishop. The bishop was a sly, intelligent, and useful piece. However, if used wrongly, it could easily betray him, unlike the loyal knight that Sebastian was. He knew he should keep his interactions with Lau limited, since he never knew when Lau would decide to stop being his piece and turn against him instead. Yet for now, it was better to keep the potential enemy close, and Ciel still needed to learn more about him anyway.

Soma's voice cut his thoughts off and he returned his focus to the new problem in front of him now. When Soma handed over the picture of the lady – Meena – that he was searching for, Ciel thought that it was the most horrible drawing he'd ever seen in his life. Even though Sebastian said he would try his best, Ciel knew that it was an almost impossible task with a drawing that only can be compared with a small child's level. Well, it wasn't his concern anyway.

Ciel's day just wasn't getting any better. Not only did Soma not listen to him when he talked, he acted almighty in his mansion, but also bothered him again and again in his lesson and work time. Sebastian didn't show it on his face, but Ciel knew that deep down his butler didn't appreciate the disturbance any more than he did. Then Ciel finally reached the point where he challenged Soma to a fencing match. Things didn't go smoothly again and the fencing match between him and Soma somehow turned into a match between their butlers.

The outcome of the match between Sebastian and Agni was really unexpected, how could a human, no matter how good he was, fight on par with a demon? This was Sebastian he was talking about here, his strong, fast, talented butler! Ciel suspected that Agni might not be human, but Sebastian said that he was a human with extraordinary ability. He might not have said anything more, but deep down, Ciel was feeling disappointed with Sebastian, he expected the best from him and yet he was on par with a mere human.

Dinner-time came yet that disappointment did not subside no matter how much he fought it down. But it seemed that today was really a bad day for him, since Soma's talking made the headache from last night come back again. Soma complained too much, Meena this, Meena that, he sounded like a spoiled kid.

"You are making a big fuss over a female servant." Ciel mutter.

"This isn't a minor matter! The castle is like an empty box without Meena around!" Soma complained just show how much spoiled he really was. And it made Ciel feel even more annoyed. "Do you know the despair I felt when I was forced to separate from Meena?!" Despair? From being separated with someone that was still alive and who might be found soon?

"I don't." Ciel said it clearly. "The meager feelings that arise from that degree of matter, I cannot and do not wish to comprehend them." Despair, he said? Try losing your parents in the most horrible of ways then being humiliated like an animal and lose all your innocence, hopes and dreams. "There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put in." Try to see many deaths and experience too much torture and pain, to be used and dirtied again and again. Try to sell your soul and future to the devil in order to live with burning pain and anger and the will to take revenge. "And there are some feelings of despair that you can never ever shake off." Try living in the world where you were covered with blood and dirt you can never wash off. Try to almost get killed by your aunt. Try to see the said aunt get killed in front of your eyes.

Ciel freed himself from Soma's grasp "You're probably unable to comprehend that." Try to live in an endless nightmare, live in a reality that was more horrible than your worst nightmares. Try to spend your days with unforgettable pain and unshakeable feelings about how thick the darkness you were in was. Ciel walked out from the room, he'd lost all his appetite. Despair? Try to lose everything else and no matter how much you try, no matter what you sacrifice, those precious things will never return. 'Only if you have tried all of that, then you will have the right to talk about despair with me.' Ciel thought.

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

I know after the Jack the Ripper case, in the manga it was Ciel's birthday, but I kind of didn't like how it was going in the manga, it was quite funny but what a waste of the birthday cake that Sebastian had already prepared, so I decided to skip it and go to Soma right away. Maybe I'll write about Ciel's birthday later, but it will be a different scenario from the manga, with no Elizabeth and her mother around. A fic about Ciel's birthday where he spends it together with Sebastian and his four other servant but still mainly with Sebastian. How does it sound?

Anyway, thank for reading and before you leave, please give me your opinion about this chapter.


End file.
